Most consumers employ cell phones as a means for communicating with other consumers using similar devices. A traditional cell phone includes an alarm device integrated within the cell phone to alert a user of an incoming telephone call, an electronic text message, or other pertinent information that has been received. In order to observe the identity of a caller, view the electronic text message, or other pertinent information that has been received, the user is required to physically draw the cell phone from storage and observe its display panel. Consequently, the user may be unable to perform this activity while remaining discreet in certain circumstances such as while being present in places of worship, private meetings, social gatherings, Etc. Moreover, during circumstances in which the cell phone is out of earshot, the user may be oblivious to any communication received by the cell phone. Consequently, important telephone calls, electronic text messages, or other pertinent information received by the cell phone may be unattended to in time by the user. Therefore, there exists a need for a vibrating device with a display panel that when coupled to a user's wrist would discreetly enable the user to be cognizant of communication received by the cell phone, and subsequently transmit an electronic text message from the vibrating device to a recipient through the cell phone.
The need has existed for many years, yet there is no fully satisfactory system to meet the need. In accord with a long recognized need, there has been developed a wrist wound vibrating device to satisfy many users' communication needs. The device itself is compact and easily interchangeable with cell phones of various types. It is a versatile device in that the device can be used to receive and transmit electronic signals from/to a cell phone, a pager device, or any other electronic communication device known in the art as the need dictates. Importantly, the wrist wound vibrating device is efficient in operation.